the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace
'Approval:' 7/7/14 6 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Jace wears a light, brown cloak over a gray shirt and black pants. Jace has a tattoo under his left forearm (shown in profile picture). On his right forearm he wears a leather guard from elbow to wrist for Fawkes to safely land on. Jace's protector is sewn into the leather guard. Fawkes is always nearby. Jace is almost always laid back and can often be found relaxed in a tree, especially on warm days. The only time he gets serious is when he and Fawkes are on the hunt. Jace is not antisocial but enjoys his solitude in nature as it gives him time to wind down and bond with Fawkes. Fawkes stands just over a foot tall. His feathers vary from from gray and brown on top to white underbelly. He wears a ninja protector around his right talon. Fawkes is extremely protective of Jace and can always be found on the nearest branch or eave with an eye on Jace. Jace and Fawkes bond allowed them to develop unique ninjutsu and taijutsu to fight in tandem. Their bond remains strong through shared hunts. 'Stats' (Total: 65) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' ''Endurance''''': 10 Banked: 1 'CP: 85 Fawkes (Total: 21) Strength: 10 Speed: 7 Endurance: 4 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Companion Hawk Genin 2: Fire Nature ' '''Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A ' ' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 # Fire Release: Flaming Sparrows - Jace exhales releasing numerous, high speed embers that fly forward at target. (10 CP) # Fire Release: Exploding Feather - Jace flings feathers with exploding seals from Fawkes. Jace then releases chakra, exploding the feathers on command. (20 CP) # Hawk Pet: Fawkes - Jace and Fawkes share a strong bond that allows them to fight in unison to accomplish their goals. # Stat x3 Equipment *(4) Talon Claw- consists of 3 one foot blades extending from the wrist and curving back, inside of curve is sharpened to an edge *(3) Set of Kunai * (3) Chakra Pill Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 15 000 * Ryo left: 0 * 23.5k sent to Sank * -20k feat change (fire transformation --> stat feat) * 32 000 received from Sank * 3500 sent to new character (Vash) Completed Missions '''Quest points *Total: 27 *Banked: 0 S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 1 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kokatsu%27s_First_S-Rank_Arc_Mission 3QP 1500ryo (6/30/2014)' ' B-Rank: 2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Chainsaw_Armed_Beast 4QP 2000ryo (7/7/2014) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dimly_Lit 3QP 1500ryo (6/30/2014)' ' C-Rank: 6 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Trials 3QP 1500ryo MISSION (7/9/2014) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Caravan 0QP 2000ryo (7/3/2014- capped) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Starter 3QP 1500ryo (7/2/2014)' ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stupid_Smugglers 3QP 1500ryo (6/29/2014) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Flamboyant 3QP 1000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_and_Tulips 2QP 1000ryo D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 3 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1dznxi/tacoyasha_clan_infiltration_part_1_training/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1dwsze/wandering_adventure_in_the_land_of_fire/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1dssm0/the_hunt/ 1QP 500ryo '''History and Story Jace comes from a small village in the Land of Fire. He grew up a loner in an orphanage. During his youth, Jace cherished solitude in a grove of trees. One day he awoke from a nap to find a single hawk egg in his lap. The egg hatched into Fawkes, Jace's best friend and closest companion. At a young age he showed a capacity for chakra control and and tactical analysis, which led to him being recruited to the ninja academy. Not being a member of a respected clan or a native of big city, Jace was an outcast to his academy class. The didn't hate him, they just didn't really pay him much attention. Jace had no problem with this, all he needed was Fawkes and a tall tree to be at peace. Jace coasted through the academy neither shining nor failing, following the flow and creating his own pace. Jace graduated the academy and a new chapter of his life is about to begin. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Inactive